Public transportation vehicles, whether trains, planes, automobiles or intra-city busses, all require passengers to occupy their seats for extended periods of time. Except for the very fortunate few, passenger seating is arranged to efficiently pack as many people together, over as small an area, as possible. While this may bring travel costs down, such tight packing can make long periods of time excruciatingly uncomfortable as well as tedious for travelers. Attempting to relax in such an environment risks sleep. This in turn, without neck support, results in a stiff neck and cramped shoulder muscles upon awakening.
Many travelers resort to travel pillows to provide a stable support for the neck. These pillows are typically small, often having a foam core with a fabric cover. Some are U-shaped to receive the neck and head in an upright manner. Others are L-shaped to provide enhanced support for the neck and side of the face. While permitting the user to relax and rest while sitting in an up-right position, traveling can be somewhat chaotic, and a need exists to provide a resting traveler with the ability to sonically escape without interfering with the peace and enjoyment of travelers located literally inches away.